


【韩叶】感冒(R18部分)

by ao3_447675805



Category: quanzhigaoshou, 全职高手, 全職高手
Genre: M/M, R18, 同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3_447675805/pseuds/ao3_447675805
Summary: *前文指路LOFTER ID: limao210810*国际惯例ooc属于我*姬友点的梗*其实是修文外加补上一顿肉*未成年人自觉回避





	【韩叶】感冒(R18部分)

**Author's Note:**

> *前文指路LOFTER ID: limao210810  
> *国际惯例ooc属于我  
> *姬友点的梗  
> *其实是修文外加补上一顿肉  
> *未成年人自觉回避

还没走出兴欣网吧多远，叶修便感觉身后有人跟着，他没有多理会，点了根烟继续往前走。  
在经过一条小巷子口时，那人快步走到叶修身后，一把抓住他的肩膀，没使多大劲就把叶修扳过身来，甩到一旁的巷子的墙上。  
就在叶修小声嘟囔着“用得着这么粗暴么你……”并等待着后脑勺撞上墙的那一刻时，一只温热的大手挡在了他的脑袋和墙壁之间。  
熟悉的味道与微烫的气息扑面而来，叶修并没有抵抗，唇被人掠夺了去。  
长年吸烟的叶修嘴里少不免有种淡淡的烟草味，这种味道其实并没有小说和歌词里写得那么浪漫，至少并不好闻，闻不习惯的人甚至会被呛到咳嗽，可是那人却如闻不到一样──甚至还有那么一点点享受的──吸吮他的唇。  
“唔……老韩……”韩文清闻惯了他身上的烟味，他可没和感冒着的人接吻的经验，对方的唇的温度明显比一向的高，就好像要把自己唇齿间残存的烟草点燃一样，这种新鲜的感觉使叶修忍不住出声推拒。  
但韩文清是什么人？他可是只知道向前，不知道何为退却的男人。十年前如此，现在也是如此；在赛场上是这样，在爱人面前同样是这样。别说他不会为了叶修一句欲拒还迎的称呼而放开怀里的人，他更是趁机把舌头伸进了人微微张开的嘴里。  
出乎意料的，叶修的嘴里没有多少津液，甚至比病着的韩文清的嘴还要干一些，不知道是因为刚刚顾着抢boss没有多喝水，还是因为被长期异地的恋人吻得口干舌燥。  
韩文清一时舔弄着叶修敏感的上颚，一时又勾着他的舌头来到自己嘴里；叶修也不甘示弱，一会儿用唇吸着他的舌不让他逃离，一会儿又似驱赶一般用牙齿轻咬几下，惹得韩文清变换着角度吻他。  
夹在指缝间的烟早就掉到了地上，发出一点明明灭灭的星火。  
两人的气息都有些不稳，韩文清灼热的鼻息喷在叶修的脸上，使他的脸染上一层淡淡的红晕，不过漆黑的小巷子给他打了一个绝好的掩护，他自信即使是韩文清现在睁开眼睛，也无法发现自己脸上的异样。  
而韩文清也恰好在此时结束了这个久别重逢后的吻，抽出被叶修脑袋压住的手，撑在他的脸旁，微微喘息着。  
“就不怕传染给我？”叶修用无所谓的语气问道。  
“呵，那也不错。”韩文清轻笑。  
“走吧！”叶修试图推开困住他的人。  
“你现在能走？”韩文清伸手准确的握住了叶修休闲裤上的凸起。  
叶修闷哼一声，也反手抓住了韩文清牛仔裤上并不明显的隆起，“彼此彼此啊。”  
既然两人都已情动，那就没什么好说的了。  
叶修主动拉下韩文清牛仔裤的拉链，把手伸进内裤里，抚摸着那比平时还要烫的硬物。  
“你想在这里？”韩文清挑眉。  
“怎么？你不行？”叶修也挑眉。  
韩文清嗤笑一声，直接把叶修的裤子扒了，让那松垮的休闲裤顺着白皙的腿滑到脚踝，但到底顾虑着巷子外随时可能有人经过，于是身体稍微一侧，隔绝了巷口有机会投进来的目光。然后也像叶修一样，把手伸进对方的内裤里，爱抚着抬头的那物。  
虽然叶修嘴上不说，但也知道爱人不声不响的体贴，再加上下身被那只因为长年握鼠标而有薄茧的大手伺候得舒服，他叹了口气，放松地靠在墙上。  
“手别停。”霸图队长捏了一下手中的东西，命令道。  
“嗯……”韩文清熟悉叶修的身体，用的力度刚好刺激到他的下身，又不至于让他感到疼，反而更加兴奋起来。  
叶修也动起手来，上下撸动韩文清的硬物。  
两人平时的战队训练、网游工作比较繁忙，而且他们不约而同地期待着这周比赛过后与恋人会面，因此都一段时间没有纾解欲望。此时被对方的手服侍着，再加上如偷情一般的、随时可能被人发现的紧张，他们都很快就有了想射的念头。  
“唔嗯……老韩你、你拿点手速出来，我快了……”叶修喘息着要求。  
韩文清闻言随即把手速提高了100APM，另一只手则扶住了他的腰。  
死宅的持久力明显与每天健身的肌肉壮汉差了一截，叶修很快就射在了韩文清手里，同时腿就软下去了，幸亏韩文清早有所料，在他腰间的手一捞，稳稳地撑住了他。  
面对因为射精而再次停下手来的叶修，韩文清也不强求他继续为自己服务了，干脆把手上的精液往他大腿内侧一抹，然后把叶修的手从自己的内裤中抽出来，道：“腿并拢。”  
从自己的大腿变得湿漉漉开始，叶修就明白了爱人的想法，自知理亏的他不仅没有听话照办，反而换上一副欠揍的嘴脸：“老韩你知道吗？有时候一直不射不代表你持久，而是──”  
“闭嘴！”韩文清低吼一声，堵住了叶修后面明显不是好话的话头。他皱眉盯着叶修──一般来说这个表情都会吓退很多人，但这些人中很显然并没有叶修，而且现在叶修的脸上虽然挂着欠揍的笑容，但他却并没有直视韩文清的双眼，这个发现让韩文清的眉头稍松，笃定地道：“你害羞了。”  
叶修心里一紧，但是脸上神情不变，抬眼看了看他，“你说什么？”  
“你害羞的时候就不敢看我的眼睛。”韩文清无视叶修佯装镇定的举动，戳破了他幼（可）稚（爱）的行为。这个发现还要归功于上一次的镜面PLAY，当时的叶修一直毫无抗拒地盯着镜子里放荡的自己，差点让韩文清以为叶修已经把羞耻心给吃了（这么一说就觉得好合理有没有），后来才发现原来那就是爱人害羞的表现，因为不敢对视，所以就一直看着自己。  
被看穿了的叶修摸摸鼻子，“老韩你这就不对了，有句话不是叫『看破不说破』么？”  
韩文清毕竟不是心里绕着弯弯肠子的心脏，见人承认也没有穷追猛打下去，或者蹭鼻子上脸提出什么过分的要求，他只是拍拍叶修的屁股，让他转过身去。  
叶修如蒙大赦，立即照做，双手手肘撑在墙上，合拢双腿。  
在阴暗的小巷子里脱了裤子给男人腿交这件事虽然依旧羞耻，但起码现在不用再面对他。而且叶修也心知韩文清刚刚明明也到了要射的边沿，被自己这么一通搅和，现在肯定卡在中间难受得很，却还照顾着自己的感受没有硬来，要是自己再拒绝的话……  
三天下不了床那都是轻的。  
想到这里，叶修很有眼力劲儿地稍微弯下腰，主动把屁股翘起来一点。  
接收到爱人明显讨好的讯号，韩文清也不再忍着，把自己的老二掏出来就捅进了他双腿之间。  
炙热的阳具与在夜风中晾了一段时间、又沾上粘液的微凉大腿形成鲜明对比，本来还有一点不爽的韩文清和他的那物，都同时在这种特殊刺激下忘了刚刚的一点点不愉快，重新投入到美好的摩擦事业当中去。事实上甚至比刚刚还要兴奋，死宅的大腿上全是滑腻腻的软肉，虽然比不上此刻还被内裤裹着的穴，但也足够让他舒服。  
韩文清不禁双手箍住叶修的腰，摆动腰姿抽插起来。  
眼前白花花的大腿上满是那人自己的液体，随着自己阳物的抽插而被蹭到到处都是，还有一些已经慢慢流到膝窝，要滴不滴地挂在其上……  
韩文清觉得仅仅是这幅模样的叶修就已经够勾引他的了，再加上此刻身处的环境和刚刚爱人明显害羞的反应……他的性器又肿胀了一些。  
对方火热的下身在自己的大腿间反覆抽插，把原本湿漉漉的腿间弄得更加不堪，被磨红的嫩肉温度迅速升高，叶修咬牙承受着这种别样的感觉，并更紧的并拢双腿，想要让韩文清赶紧射出来。  
叶修并腿的瞬间恰好是韩文清抽身的最后一刻，只剩龟头还在他腿间，因此叶修这一大招的全部伤害，都被敌方最致命的部位完完整整的承受下来。  
  
空气有片刻的凝结。  
韩文清必须承认，叶修分析战况、判断时机、并准确执行战术的能力无人可及。因为当他回过神来的时候，他已经射在了叶修的腿间。  
但是这并不能阻止他黑着脸狠狠地扇了撅在他面前的屁股一巴掌！  
“啪！！”响彻巷子的一声。  
先是被不尽心的手淫，然后是要求腿交被拒，再加上被质疑能力，现在又是在还没爽够的时候就毫无防备的被夹射了……  
韩文清觉得这时候自己还能保持理智，不马上扯下他的内裤、怼进他的小菊花里面乱操一通，简直都要给自己颁发诺贝尔和平奖了。  
而叶修心里也是懵逼的，什么分析判断，那都是狗屁！谁特么做爱的时候还有心思想那么多有的没的？──哦，蓝雨那小俩口除外，人家那是情趣。  
但自己也没想到就这么随便一夹，就真的把他夹射了啊？  
完蛋了老韩很明显没尽兴，之前又被自己嘲讽了一番，他肯定觉得我现在在心里笑话他了……噗呲！好了不笑白不笑，现在我笑了他也不算冤枉我了……嗯，那我现在趁他还没反应过来赶紧提上裤子跑还来得及吗？  
很遗憾，来不及了，叶神。  
“嘶──疼！”被狠狠打了屁股的叶神一边呼痛一边背过手去揉揉臀肉，隔着内裤都感觉得到那刺痛的温度。  
转过身去的时候，韩文清已经整理好自己的衣服，抬步往巷子口走去了。叶修犹豫了0.1秒，还是很怂地提上裤子，抬起更加湿漉漉的腿追了上去。

“滴──”刷卡进房。  
叶修早就定好了酒店，因此刚刚在小巷子里他们才没有不管不顾的做到最后。也是因为知道还有一整晚的时间好好收拾把自己气得不轻的恋人，韩文清才没有在那时失去理智。  
然而当房门还没完全关上时，韩文清就已经开始脱叶修和自己的衣服了。  
唰唰两下把彼此扒光后，韩文清把叶修拖到了淋浴间清理两人身上的痕迹，然后拿起架子上的润滑剂倒在手上。  
叶修正打算乖巧的转过身去时，韩文清竟然出声阻止：“别动，就这样来。”  
看着男人仍然黑着的脸，叶修不敢有异议，分开腿，闭上眼睛。  
“睁开眼，看着我。”霸图队长继续下命令。  
而这对叶修来说无异于中了浮空五连击后被大漠孤烟的霸王拳清空血条，而且还是叶修限定、量身定做、绝对命中、不可闪避的那种bug一样的大招。  
老韩你什么时候那么心脏了？！我怎么不知道？！  
──叶修在心里疯狂大喊。  
于是乎叶修只能艰难的睁开眼睛，瞟了韩文清的眼睛一眼，然后就盯着他的鼻子不敢动了。  
老韩只是让我看着他而已，没有说看着哪里！  
──叶修在心里机智的补充一句。  
而韩文清只是哼笑一声，就把手探向叶修身后。  
“嗯啊……”  
早已情动的叶修，穴口虽然干涩，但是在润滑剂的帮助下也很容易的含进了一根手指。韩文清一手给叶修做着扩张，另一只手却是揉捏着刚刚被打痛的臀肉，同时看着叶修的表情。  
“嗯……”  
穴里很快增加到两只的手指并不难忍，它们在穴内的抽插搅动甚至一定程度上缓解了痒意；屁股上作怪的大手虽然提醒着自己刚刚的在小巷里发生的事情，但至少从体感上来说还是蛮舒服的；但最让叶修难以忍受的是韩文清锐利的目光，那是势在必得的信心、一往无前的冲劲，还有毫不隐藏的、露骨的欲望。  
“哈……”  
在第三根手指挤入穴内的时候，韩文清闭上眼睛，低头吻住了一直在小声哼哼的唇。  
叶修松了口气，也闭上眼睛回应着恋人火热的吻。  
这一吻就跌跌撞撞地吻到了床上。  
当韩文清松开他时，他也感觉得到自己的双腿被掰开，然后韩文清的那根火热就如同他的眼神一样，毫无保留的插进他的身体里。  
“哈啊！”叶修无论如何也忍不住这声呻吟，更何况他也不想忍住。  
韩文清也没有多做停留，二话不说就是开干！  
插入、抽出、再插入、再抽出……  
明明只是最简单不过的、毫无花俏的动作，却让许久没有做爱的两人无比舒爽，叶修毫不吝惜自己的呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊的叫个不停，韩文清也奉送自己的全力，一开始就把自己和爱人带到性爱的天堂。  
“等等！嗯啊……老韩你别、别这样……卧槽！那、那里！你慢哈、慢点……别、唔嗯！不行……”  
然而终于可以放开手脚、随心所欲地操干身下人的韩文清对叶修过早的求饶置若罔闻，用力挺腰享受在整根抽出插入的爽快中。  
“我要、嗯！别！不啊……好爽……哈……要到了……不、不行了……唔呃──”就在叶修快要射出来的时候，韩文清眼疾手快地掐住了根部。  
叶修不敢置信的睁大眼睛瞪着韩文清，而韩文清则开口回应：“在我结束之前，不准射！”  
叶修一边动手试图掰开他的手，一边求饶：“不是！等等！嗯！好难受……老韩你……别这样……让我、哈！让我射！”一插进来就狠操，把人操爽了又不让射！老韩你绝对是报复！  
然而韩文清并没有松口和松手的迹象，只是继续操干起来。  
“唔哈……难受！想射！啊……别顶那里……嘶──太棒了啊……”陷入爽快与煎熬中的叶修为了解脱只能想尽办法让韩文清射出来，于是他放弃和韩文清拼武力值，四肢像八爪鱼一样缠上了韩文清的背，后穴也配合地收缩，绞紧穴内的火烫。  
韩文清闷哼一声，穴内的软肉争相贴上自己的硬挺，就像有无数只小手和小嘴按摩着那处，而已经射过一次的韩文清并没有重蹈覆辙，只是穴肉也实在缠得太紧了些，让他进退两难，因此他还是安抚地撸动一下渗出白液的阳物，“放松！”  
“啊！你、哈啊……不想让我射就、嗯！别摸我……我忍不住唔！”眼见叶修眼角已经有了湿意，韩文清也知道他在这种情况下无法放松下来，反正今晚还很长，不必急于一时，韩文清加大手劲撸动两下，叶修便交代了今晚的第二次。  
“嗯啊、老韩！我要、要哈啊……射了！啊──”  
在叶修因为射精而松懈下来的瞬间，韩文清便再次摆动起腰，一次又一次地把硬物狠狠地操进被磨得软熟的甬道中，低吼着射出了第二发。  
  
“老韩你……实话告诉我……你今晚是不是……是不是想操死我……”缓过一点气来的叶修，挣扎着问出这么一个问题。  
韩文清躺在他身旁，并没有回答他。  
“哼哼……”像打不死的小强一样，刚把气喘顺的叶修又开始作死，一翻身骑到韩文清身上，握住他那根现在还没恢复元气的分身，爆出豪言壮语：“来啊，看今晚是你先操死我，还是我先榨干你！”  
而韩文清只是勾住他的脖子，把他拉下来，与他交换了一个仍旧火热的吻。

直到东方既白，他们的情事才停歇。  
睡过去之前叶修还惦记着韩文清的病，“啧啧，都感冒了还这么拼啊？”也不知道他指的是什么。  
“不然为何要让你等着？”韩文清也答非所问。  
十年的老对手、竞争者、某程度上的伙伴……他们对对方的了解与相互之间的默契，早已不是一般人所能理解的了。  
“我等着呢，就怕你──哈啾！”还没等叶修语不惊人死不休地放出什么狠话来，他就打了一个喷嚏。  
两人稍显诧异地对视了一眼。  
还是叶修先回过神来，不在意的咂咂嘴：“可以啊老韩，把感冒传染给我你就可以病好了是吧？”  
韩文清皱着眉头回忆了一下，应该是昨晚在小巷子里扒了叶修的裤子，让他吹风受凉了。  
“我没事啊老韩，不就是一个小感冒，你看我没管你你不也自己好了么？”看着韩文清越收越紧的眉头，叶修又打趣了一句：“不然换你给我操一顿，我说不定可以再把它传染回去？”  
餍足的韩文清宽宏大量地没和自家小受计较这种作死一样嘲讽，掖好被子，把人按到了怀里，霸道地命令：“闭嘴，睡觉！”  
当叶修打着喷嚏，出现在兴欣网吧里时，已经是第二天的晚上了。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请到我的LOFTER（ID: limao210810）给我点小红心小蓝手留评论，谢谢！


End file.
